Dont ignore me
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: After his current friends ignore him, Kurt returns to Dalton. He finds out that Blaine cheated on him. More importantly though, he discovers who his true friends are. Klaine to Wert. Some self-harming
1. Chapter 1

**Going back to Dalton**

 **Chapter one**

It was monday morning and Kurt was getting dressed for school Finn was waiting for Kurt to get dressed so they could go to school, Finn was driving Kurt to school with him. When they saw the school Finn dropped Kurt off on the side of the road so he didnt show up at school with Kurt being in the car. At home Finn was nice to Kurt but at school he acted like he didnt know him at all.

Kurt headed into the school and headed to his locker to get his books for the first class he got his books and headed to his class, when that class had finished he went to his locker to get the next books for French class with Mr Piere when he was getting his books Dave Karofsky andhis friends pushed Kurt into his locker and walked off so they couldn't get into trouble for being late by their teacher Kurt just got up and headed to class.

It was lunch time so Kurt went into the cafeteria to get his lunch and he saw all the glee members sitting at the same table there was Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mike, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Mercedes. Kurt saw that there was no room for him to sit so he sat at a different table then he heard someone speak.

"Are you having a party at your house tonight Blaine?" Finn said and then Blaine said "Yes I am having a party and your all invited." Blaine looked at Finn and said "Dont tell Kurt i'm having a party he isnt invited I am always spending time with him and I dont want to tonight." Finn nodded his head but didn't know that Kurt had been listening. Kurt got upfrom the table with tears in his eyesand left but he didnt realise that Quinn, Santana and Brittany had left the table when Blaine said that Kurt wasnt invited.

Kurt walked down the hallway crying because of what his friends and boyfriend was talking about and he was thinking in his head 'Blaine is having a party and im not invited I thought Blaine liked hanging around with me but obviously not so I will leave him alone today and wont sit with him in glee class.' Kurt got into glee class and sat away from his friends and Blaine and they all gave him a funny look, Kurt wished he was back at dalton but he couldnt go there so he had to stay at Mckinley he didnt like it there.

That night at his dad's place he had asked his guy friends if they could get Dave and his friends to leave him alone and they said "Sure we will now go so we can play our game." Mike looked at Kurt and nodded his head that he would do it that he will help him and try to get the other boys to help him too. Kurt went to bed hoping his brother and friends will help him tomorrow at school and he fell asleep, the next day Dave and his friends pushed Kurt into the lockers again at school and Mike was walking around the corner and when he saw Kurt on the floor he helped him up then walked away, his friends didnt help that day and he realised they probably wouldnt need him around anymore he decided he was going to go to his aunty's place to see if she will help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After school Kurt went to his aunty's place and was talking to her about going back to dalton and that he didnt have the money so she told Kurt that she would pay for it but to let her know when he had made up his mind. He decided he would go to the mall before he went home he wanted a new top, Kurt walked past the move theatre and he saw that Blaine was there with a guy he has never seen before so Kurt was watching them then all of a sudden Blaine started making out with the guy so he took a picture to prove that Blaine was cheating.

Kurt left the mall with tears in his eyes so he headed home when he got home he said "Hello dad and hello Finn." But they ignored him so he went into the kitchen and saw that Carole was there so he said "Hello Carole." She said "Hello Kurt is there anything I can help you with?" Kurt looked at Carole and said "Yes there is I need some advice about something." They headed to Kurt's room and Kurt got out his phone and showed her the photo of Blaine kissing an unknown male. Carole didnt know what to do so she said "I dont know Kurt is there anyone else that you can ask?" Kurt nodded and said "There is some friends I madewhen I was at Dalton I will ask them tomorrow night Carole and thanks for the help?" Carole looked at Kurt and said "Your welcome sweetie." And then she kissed him on his forehead.

Later that night Kurt heard voices and headed to where the noise was coming from and saw that it was coming from Finn's room so he stood near the door when he heard his father saw "I wish Kurt was more like you he doesnt like watching football or fixing cars I wish you had been my son instead of Kurt." When Kurt heard that he was heartbroken so he ran back to his room and cried on his bed but then he saw a razor on his bathroom cabinet so he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, Kurt ended up cutting his wrist twice and then he wiped away the blood then he went to sleep.

The next morning when Kurt finished getting dressed he sent Jeff and Nick a message asking for their help but they didnt know how to help him so they told him to ask Wes so Kurt messaged Wes and he said 'Sure I will help you the best that I can do.' So Kurt sent Wes the photo of Blaine kissing another guy and Wes was furious that Blaine could do that to Kurt so said 'I'll be here if you need any help.' Kurt replid 'Thanks.' Then headed to school and he was still getting bullied and all his friends ignored him so thats when he made up his mind that he was going to change schools for good.

Kurt rang up his aunty and told her that he was going to go to Dalton and asked if he could stay there with her until everything is finalised and she told him he could, Kurt headed to his next class and on his way Dave and his friends ended up beating up Kurt so he got into his car and headed to Dalton to see if Wes could help him. When Kurt arrived at Dalton he headed to the Warblers singing room and when he walked in the warblers stopped singing and smiled but as soon as they saw his face their smiles were gone and they all hugged him and when he saw that Blaine was there too he went right up to him and slapped him across that face leaving the warblers stunned.

"How could you do this to me I saw you withyour tongue down that guys throat when I went to the mall you and my friends have all ignored me I needed help because of my bullies they beat me up today and when I needed you and my friends you weren't there so i'm leaving Mckinely and we are over." Kurt said leaving Blaine startled and then Kurt left the room running and he went outside Wes, Jeff and Nick followed him to make sure he was alright. The rest of the warblers looked at Blaine and was furious at him that he could hurt Kurt like that.

Kurt left dalton an hour later so he headed home and everyone was out they didnt tell Kurt that they was going out for tea and he had a feeling that he wasnt wanted there so he did what he did the other night he cut his wrist again he felt so lonely. Kurt messaged Wes and said "Wes can you come help me please im going to live with my aunty and I need help packing." Wes said "Sure on my way bringing a few friends to help." An hour later Wes's car showed up with four other cars, Kurt didnt realise that Wes had brought all the warblers with him too so he was surprised when they all hopped out of the cars they all helped Kurt pack up his stuff and put some things in all their cars. Kurt had stayed back to look at his old room and then they left, They got to Kurt's aunty's place and when she saw Kurt ran to him and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kurt was glad to be at his aunty's place and that he would be going to dalton in a couple of days to satay there he was sitting in his room sitting at his table with a piece of paper and a pen he was starting to write letters to his dad, Carole and Finn.

Dear Dad

I'm sorry that I left without saying a word but I saw how happy you was with Finn the other night and that I heard what you said to him and I dont blame you i'm nothing like Finn and sometimes I do wish I was like him but I never will be and I apoligise for that I just wanted you to know that I cant go to Mckinely anymore but I will find a school to go to a schoolthat I actually have friends who want me there. Please eat healthy and look after yourself.

All my love your loving son

Kurt.

After Kurt wrote his letter to his dad started on Carole's letter but he had lunch with his aunty before he started it, they was sitting at the table when she said "Are you writing to your father and his wife?" Kurt nodded his head and said "Also to Finn too he will end up telling the new directions that I have left." His aunty Michelle said "I'm going to invite the warblers and their families here for a party to welcome you here is that alright with you?" Kurt nodded his head and said "I better get back to the letters and then he left the table and took his dishes with him and washed them then he went to his room.

Dear Carole

I wanted to thank you for everything you did for my dad and me and I know my dad loves you very much im sorry for leaving but I just felt unwanted when you all went out to dinner and I wasnt invited. Im happy where I am and I wont tell you because I now dad will read your letter and when he finds me he will want me to come back home but im just not ready for that yet so I hope you understand why I wont tell you. I love you and dad and Finn but I just need time I will keep in contact with you all.

Love Kurt.

Dear Finn

Please look after dad and your mum for me they love you both very much and I do love you too but I couldn't stay at Mckinely anymore its getting too hard especially with the bullying it got worse a couple of days ago when Dave and his friends beat me up. Ihad asked all you guys if you could help me but yous didnt Mike did when Dave pushed me to the ground a coupe of weeks ago but he left didnt ask if I was alright or anything he just walked away but tell him I said thanks. Also can you look after Blaine too we arent together anymore but I still love him but not like a boyfriend anymore its more like a friend.

Love Kurt.

After Kurt had finished all the letters he put them in the envelopes and sealed them up so he could get stamps to send them and put them on his desk he needed a nap so he layed down on his bed and fell asleep, two hours later Kurt woke upto send the letters but when he got to his deskthey weren't there do he went to see if his aunty had seen them so he went to go find her she was sitting in the parlour room reading a book so Kurt tapped her shoulder so she knew he was there and he said "Aunty Michelle have you seen my letters that I wrote to dad, Carole and Finn?" Kurt looked at his aunty and she said "Yes I sent them for you while you was asleep you dont mind do you?" Kurt didnt mind at all.

Kurt made them tea that night and then after that they just started talking it was about eleven o'clock when they finished talking so they headed to bed they had to get everything for the party tomorrow that they washaving in the afternoon so they had to go to sleep so they could be up early they both said "Goodnight." Kurt went up to his room and watched The little mermaid for a little while but fell asleep halfway through it.

The next morning kurt got up early so he had breakfast then he wrote a not to his aunty that he was going to go shopping to get the stuff they needed for the party so he got into his aunty's car and went to the mall to buy the stuff. Kurt got stuck on what to get so he just grabbed whatever he found and hoped that they would eat them, then he went back home to start cooking. It was time for the party when everyone showed up Kurt was feeling very nervous but then he got a phone call from a very angry Blaine. He made Kurt feel bad that he cut his wrist again.

Wes was walking around the house when he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom so he knocked on the door and someone said "Come in." When Wes walked in he saw that it was Kurt and then he saw the new cuts on Kurt's wrist so he went to find the warblers to tell them what had happened when they all showed up Kurt told them what had happened and they was furious at Blaine for making him do that. Wes had gone to find his mum and Kurt's aunty when he bumped into his dad so he said "Dad have you seen mum we need her help?" Wes's dad looked at him and said "I saw here near the desert table with Michelle Kurt's aunty why do you want to know has something happened?" Wes looked at his dad and said "It's Kurt." Wes's dad went to find his wife and Michelle to tell them that Wes needed them.

Michelle and Wes's mum and dad went to find Wes and when they saw the warblers all crowding around the bathroom and they could hear someone sobbing behind the door so the adults walked in and saw Wes holding Kurt then they looked at his wrist and saw scars from him cutting himself, Kurt's aunty bent down and helped Kurt up and they took him to his room to help him clean up.

"I'm so sorry aunty Michelle I couldnt help it he mad me feel so bad for breaking up with him." Michelle looked at her nephew and didnt say anything she just hugged him while he cried. Wes's family looked at Wes and he just whispered "Blaine." They understood when Wes said that.

The next morning Michelle decided Kurt needed help and if he wasnt going to talk to her or the warblers he should at least talk to an adult so she got all the adults together from the party and talked to them about Kurt and they all agreed that if Kurt needed to talk they would be there for him so Michelle went to Kurt's room and told him what her and the adults were talking about and he agreed with her so she gave him all their numbers for if he needed to talk. Wes's dad went up to Kurt and gave him his number aswell as his wifes and said "Call if you need to talk or if your in any trouble and we will help you." Kurt thanked them then they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day Kurt gos to dalton and wassurprised when all of the boys in the school welcomed him back so did the dean Kurt was happy to be back and he saw the warblers at his old locker and said "I'm sorry for what I did and im sorry if I disappointed you all by doing it." They all hugged Kurt and said "You didnt disappoint us we are here for you for when you are ready to talk we wont leave." Kurt started to cry so Wes came over to him and hugged him and Kurt hugged him back and

then the bell rang it was time to go to class, when he got into his classroom he saw everyones eyes on him and he started to get nervous but then they got back to work so Kurt sat down.

Wes told Kurt that he can rejoin the warblers if he wanted to and he didnt have to audition either so Kurt decided he would join the warblers so he went to practise with them when the warblers saw Kurt come in they all cheered. Kurt sat next to Trent and Jeff, Kurt ended up getting a phone call from his aunty so he had to leave the room his aunty told him that Burt, Carole, Finn and the new directions were at her place asking if she has seen Kurt and she told them no. When Kurt walked into the room Wes say the look on Kurt's face and said "Kurt are you alright?" Kurt looked at Wes and said "No i'm not alright."

"Who was on the phone Kurt?" Nick asked Kurt when he sat back down on the couch.

"That was my aunty telling me my family is at her place asking if she has seen me and she told them no."

"Doesnt your family know you left?" Trent asked.

"They went out to dinner and I wasnt invited and when I found out Blaine was cheating I went home and said hello to my dad and Finn but they was to interested in the football game on tv then to say hello back to me but Carole tried to give me advice and I appreciated it." Kurt replied to Trent.

"Do you have somewhere you can stay until they go?" Thad asked Kurt.

"No I dont."Kurt replied to Thad.

"You can stay with me for a couple of days." Wes said to Kurt.

Kurt left dalton to go to get some of his stuff from his aunty's place without his family seeing him he didnt want to see them at the moment, then he headed to The Lima Bean to get a coffee when he bumped into Dave and his friends again they saw Kurt and followed him to his car when they got to his car they started hitting Kurt and didnt stop until he was unconcious. Kurt woke up a few hours later and got out his phone and made a call.

Wes and his parents were setting up the room for Kurt to stay in when he gets there then they heard Wes's dad Michael's phone was ringing so he answered it with Wes and his wife in the room and Wes heard someone say "Can you please come and get me I cant drive at the moment I need help." Wes started to get worried the person on the other end sounded like Kurt so he called the warblers and said "I think Kurt is in trouble come to my place now." The warblers did as they was told and started to head to Wes's place.

Michael ran to his car when Kurt told him where he was and when he got to The Lima Bean he saw Kurt laying on the ground so he ran to him and helped him up but then Kurt lost his balance and nearly fell but Michael grabbed him and decided to carry him. Michael carried Kurt to his car and took off home.

The warblers showed up at Wes's place and sat waiting for Kurt to show up but when they saw Michael carrying in an unconcious Kurt they all got worried, Michael put Kurt on the couch and called his friend Dr Candace Willis and told her about Kurt and she headed straight to his house. The doctor arrived and examined Kurt and said "He has bruises on his chest and back from getting beaten up I imagine and he has other bruises that has faded but they are still healing and he also has three broken ribs and did you know he has cuts on his wrist?" Michael nodded about the wrists so she handed him a prescription to get pain medication for the ribs and said "They should heal in time but if they dont take him straight to hospital." Michael nodded his head and followed her outside so he could get the pain medication.

The warblers looked at Kurt and then one of them said "Who could of done this to Kurt?" The others said "I dont know but the only person who knew about the bullying was Blaine and I really dont want to ask him." Wes replied. So David pulled out his phone and rang Blaine. After the first two rings Blaine answered the phone and said "Hello David how may I help you?" David said "Blaine when Kurt told you about the bullying did he say who bullied him?" Blaine said "Yes he said it was Dave Karofsky and his friends why do you ask?" David didnt know if he should tell Blaine about Kurt so he decided not to he just said "I was just wondering I have to go man talk to you another day when im not busy." Then David hanged up.

David told the warblers and Wes's parents who was bullying Kurt and they all wanted to help but didnt know how to without making it harder on Kurt, Michael looked at his son and pulled him outside and said "How long have you known that you love Kurt?" Wes looked at his dad and said "When he came to Dalton to spy I saw him and fell in love with him but I didnt want totell him then he fell in love with Blaine so I lost my chance but never stopped loving him." Michael smiled at his son and they headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Kurt was unconcious he had a dream about being with Wes and that they was living together in New York and that they was married and had adopted a little girl called Sophia, that was when Kurt realised he loved Wes and wanted to be with him. That night Wes stayed by Kurts side and waited to see if he will wake up, Wes ended up falling asleep with his hand holding Kurt's hand and his head was near Kurt's head on the pillow.

The next morning Kurt woke up and when he saw Wes's head near his head he brushed his hand down his hair, Wes woke up when he felt someone's hand go down his hair so he got up and saw that Kurt was awake. "Hi Wes." Kurt said to Wes. Wes just looked at Kurt and smiled at him. "Hi Kurt, how are you feeling?" Wes replied.

"I'm a bit sore but I will be ok." Kurt replied. Wes was happy that Kurt was awake and ran from the room yelling "KURT IS AWAKE." The warblers all ran into the room and saw Kurt sitting up on the bed then Wes came back with his mum and dad they was all relieved to see that Kurt was alright. Everyone cheered Wes's mum went to inform Michelle Kurt's aunty that Kurt just woke up so everyone left Kurt alone for a while but Kurt asked Wes stayed behind he wanted to talk to him.

Kurt looked at Wes and said "I'm in love with you, Wes do you feel the same way?" Wes looked at Kurt and smiled, "I'm in love with you too Kurt." Wes replied. Wes and Kurt kissed and heard people cheering and they saw the warblers, Wes's parents and Kurts aunty all looking at them so Kurt blushed and hid his face on Wes's shoulder. Michelle smiled at Kurt and saw that he was happy with Wes. Kurt asked Wes to be his boyfriend and he said "Yes." Then they kissed again.

Kurt remembered who bashed him and had told Wes, his aunty and the warblers they all agreed that something had to be done to keep Kurt safe from the people who bashed him. Wes, Kurt and the warblers all went to The Lima Bean to get some coffee and they walked in and saw the Mercedes, Blaine, Sam, Finn and Rachel in there so they just went up to the counter to order their coffees when Blaine saw Kurt holding hands with Wes he was mad with jealousy.

Wes noticed Blaine giving him glares so he just ignored Blaine and when they got their coffees they left The Lima Bean and headed back to Kurt's aunty's place so that Kurt could change into clean clothes. When they got to Michelle's place the warblers and Wes stayed in the lounge room waiting for Kurt to get changed. An hour had gone by and Kurt still hadnt came out of the bathroom so Wes went looking for him and he found Kurt in his room with his pants on and with no shirt on and his pale skin was covered with bruises. Wes looked at Kurt and saw that he was crying so he sat down next to him and started to sing to him and he sang You'll be in my heart.

You'll be in my heart.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together cause  
You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always  
I'll be with you.  
When I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you always  
Always

Kurt stopped crying and put his head on Wes's shoulder the warblers found them so Kurt stood up and they left so Kurt could have a shower. Kurt walked out of the shower fifty minutes afterwards so him and his friends and boyfriend watched movies for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Kurt woke up and he was in Wes's arms so he smiled and went back to sleep he woke up again at about nine o'clock so he move Wes's arm from around his waist and started to cook breakfast he cooked bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. Wes woke up when Kurt moved his arm then he woke up the others and they all went down to have breakfast. They enjoyed their breakfast but it was time to head back to Dalton so Kurt told his aunty and they all left her house.

When they got back to Dalton they decided to go into Wes's room to watch more movies, so Kurt sat on Wes's bed with him while the others sat on the floor, David choose a horror movie called Saw and with all the scary bits Kurt hid his face in Wes's chest so Wes told David to change the movie so he did. David ended up putting Mulan on and when Mulan was singing Kurt was singing the songs too, the warblers loved Kurt's voice so did Wes.

They headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch and after they finished Kurt told them he had something to do they all looked at him as he left so they followed him and when they saw him go into the practise room they heard him start singing and he sand Defying Gravity.

Defying Gravity

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

The warbler all had tears in their eyes when Kurt was singing the song and when they walked into the practise room they saw that Kurt had his phone near his ear and he was talking to someone and they they heard Kurt yell "You cheated on me so you cant tell me I cant date you cant control who I fall in love with and I love Wes Blaine so move on I have." Then Kurt hanged up and threw his phone on the couch he looked up and saw Wes come over to him by the look on Wes's face he had heard every word he said to Blaine. "I love you too Kurt." Then they kissed so the others left to give them some privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt woke up to his phone going off it was his dad he wanted to talk to Kurt so they arranged to meet him at his shop so he got dressed and wrote a note and went into Wes's room and put the note on his bed side table then he left. When Kurt got to his dad's shop he told his dad he was here and his dad came out of his office and he hugged Kurt.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you son can you please forgive me buddy?" Burt asked his son and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes I forgive you dad." Kurt replied. Burt looked at his son and smiled then pulled him into a hug and he smiled more when he felt Kurt hug him back. All afternoon they just talked about Dalton and Wes.

When Wes woke up he saw the note and it said "Wes dad wanted to meet so I did I wont be long when I get back we can do something together maybe go on a date to breadsticks all my love Kurt." Wes smiled and couldnt wait for Kurt to get back so they could go on their first date. Kurt arrived back to Dalton a bit after five o'clock and he headed straight to Wes's room to tell him about his day and Wes was happy that Kurt worked things out with his dad.

Kurt and Wes ended going on their date to Breadsticks and they enjoyed being in each others company so they left Breadsticks and heading back to Dalton when they got to Kurt's room Wes gave him a goodnight kiss and headed to his room. When Kurt walked into his room his roommate notice that Kurt had a big grin on his face and guessed that he had a good evening they told each other goodnight and Kurt slept with a smile on his face and so did Wes.

The next day Kurt and Wes was having a good day until they got to the practise room and when they opened the door they saw the warblers first then the New Directions and they walked in, Rachel went to Kurt and said "Kurt you dont belong with the warblers you belong with us we have come to take you home." Kurt just looked at her and shook his head and said "No I dont." Then Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's arm and said "We are going Kurt now come." Blaine was hurting Kurt and he was hurting Kurt and they left with the New Directions.

Kurt kept trying to pull his arm out of Blaine's grip but Blaine just gripped him tighter the warblers all ran after the New directions trying to get them to let Kurt go but they wouldnt, Wes was worried about Kurt but when Kurt said "Ouch." And then everyone heard something break and Kurt screamed. Wes lost it he grabbed Blaine and forced his arm off Kurt's arm. Blaine let go but only to face a furious Wes and he was scared, Wes ended up throwing Blaine out into the carpark and told him not to come back so Blaine and the rest of the New Directions left.

When Wes went back into the practise room he saw the warblers all cuddling Kurt who was crying so Wes ran to him and pulled him into his arms but when Kurt cried out he let him go so they all headed to the nurse, the nurse examined Kurt and said "I'm afraid you have a broken arm so you have to go to the hospital." Kurt was shocked that Blaine had a strong grip on his arm that he broke it. So Wes helped Kurt into the car and they headed to the hospital, Wes waited in the waiting room waiting for Burt to arrive then he saw Burt running in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Where is Kurt?" Burt said and then he saw Wes and asked "Who are you?" Wes then said "I'm Wes Kurt's boyfriend and Kurt's getting examined by the doctor." Burt looked at Wes then shook his hand. "Who hurt my son?" Burt asked Wes. So Wes said "Blaine did sir he grabbed Kurt's arm trying to force him to go back with him and the New Directions but Kurt didnt want to so me and the warblers tried to stop them and then I heard something break and Kurt screamed so I grabbed Blaine and it made him let go of Kurt." Burt looked at Wes and said "Call me Burt Wes." The doctor came out and handed Burt the form to sign so Kurt could have surgery done to fix his arm so Burt signed it and then said "Mr Hummel your son will have to stay in hospital for a few days after having surgery so you can pick him up then." Burt nodded and when he turned around he saw that Wes had gone.

When Wes heard the news he lost it he went straight to Mckinley and he went to look for the glee room and when he found it he walked in and searched for the person he needed and he found Blaine sitting next to Finn talking to him so Wes walked right up to Blaine and grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at Wes, "You broke Kurt's arm Blaine he is in hospital waiting to have surgery because of you but if you ever lay a hand on Kurt again I will kick your ass." Wes told Blaine, then he left when the others heard they was mad at Blaine especially Finn he yelled at Blaine then he left and went to the hospital he had to apoligise to Kurt.

When Finn got to the hospital he asked for Kurt Hummel's room and he was told where to go when he walked in he saw Burt and Carole already there so he told them he wanted to talk to Kurt alone so they left. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you Kurt i'm suppose to be your brother and I didnt act like one and im really sorry for what Blaine did to your arm." Finn said to Kurt. Kurt looked at Finn and said "Of course I forgive you, you are my brother and you dont need to say sorry for what Blaine did." Finn looked at Kurt and said "Of course I do I should of stopped him." Kurt didnt know what to say so he just put his hand on his arm and they just watched tv.

When Wes got to Dalton he told the others and they was all made at Blaine but they was concerned about Kurt so they decided to see Kurt tomorrow Wes had told them that practise was cancelled today. That evening Kurt had his surgery and he had to have his arm in a cast and he had to have it in a sling too. A few days later Kurt was allowed to go home but he choose to go to back to Dalton.

When Kurt got to Dalton the warblers all went to hug him but they couldn't so they just patted him on his back Wes went up to Kurt and kissed him and they heard the warblers cheering then they all headed to the practise room to practise for Nationals, halfway through singing Kurt was in pain so he was trying to get some panadol out so he could have it but it wasnt coming out so he walked up to Wes to get them out for him so Wes did then Kurt took them then sat back down not long after that Kurt fell asleep so Wes picked him up to his dorm room and he layed in in his bed then Wes left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

That night Kurt woke up sweating he ended up having a nightmare so he got out of bed and headed to Wes's room when he got there he knocked on the door and David answered the door, "Is Wes awake?" Kurt asked David. "No sorry he's asleep." David replied. So Kurt left and went back into his room. Wes woke up when he heard the door closed, "Who was at the door David?" Wes asked. "It was Kurt." David said. So Wes got out of his bed and headed to Kurt's room.

Wes knocked on the door and Kurt answered and when Kurt saw that it was Wes he jumped into his arms and cried then once he settled down Kurt told Wes about his nightmare so Wes decided to sleep in Kurt's room tonight so they headed to bed and fell asleep in each others arms. When they woke up they got ready for class so they headed to their first class. It was lunchtime and they got their food, when they got to the table they started eating with the rest of the warblers when Kurt fell asleep with his head on Wes's shoulder.

Kurt woke up to his phone ringing so he left the cafeteria to answer his phone and saw that it was his dad so he answered it and his dad told him that Dave and his friends that they was charged with beating him up outside The Lima Bean when his dad hanged up Kurt came running into the cafeteria and when he saw Wes he ran until he bumped into him and they fell to the floor but they got back up ten minutes later. When Kurt told Wes and the others they all cheered but that stopped when the doors opened and in walked Blaine.

When Kurt saw Blaine he hid behind Wes and when Blaine said "I want to talk to Kurt alone." Wes wasnt having any of it he didnt want Kurt hurt again neither did any of the warblers so they said "Where Kurt goes with you we come to." So they all went to the practise room, "Kurt i'm sorry for what I did to you and for breaking your arm and I know that it will be hard for you to forgive me but I wont hurt you again." Blaine said with tears in his eyes. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that he was truly sorry so he forgave him so did Wes and the others. Blaine left Dalton and went home.

Kurt went to his last class, when class was over Kurt headed to his dorm room and saw that Finn was there and it looked like he was crying so Kurt hugged him and then Finn looked at Kurt and said "Kurt its your dad he was in an accident." Kurt looked at Finn and said "He is alright isnt he." Finn looked at Kurt and said "I'm sorry Kurt but he didnt make it." Kurt ran out of the room crying he didnt want to see anyone he went to his car and headed to the cemetary were his mum was burried.

Wes stopped talking when the practise room door opens and thought it was Kurt but when he saw that it was Finn and that his eyes were red from crying when Finn told Wes and the others they all left the practise room to look for Kurt. They found Kurt and Wes held Kurt as he cried the restof the guys didnt know what to do so they just sat down near Kurt and Wes and rubbed Kurts back. They headed back to Dalton and Kurt went to sleep.

A few weeks later they had a funeral for Burt and buried him next to Elizabeth his first wife, the warblers, Carole, Finn, New Directions, Will, Emma Will's wife, Sue Aunty Michelle and Burt's workmates were all at the funeral Kurt layed flowers on Burts gave as well as his mothers grave. Kurt went home with Carole and Finn but they had a fight and Carole and Finn told Kurt that they wanted nothing to do with him and that he wasnt welcomed there anymore.

Kurt drove back to Dalton in tears he couldnt believe that Carole and Finn could say that to him when Kurt got to Dalton he ran straight to Wes's room and when he was let in he went to Wes who hugged him until he fell asleep. Wes didnt mind holding Kurt he liked comforting his boyfriend, Wes fell asleep still holding Kurt. Wes, Kurt and the warblers all visited Burt and Elizabeth's graves and always had nice things to say to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**C** **hapter Ten**

Epilogue

Kurt and Wes was married and they had a little girl called Sophia and they had a little boy that they adopted called Luke and they was happily married and they always kept in touch with the rest of the warblers. Nick and Jeff was married, Thad was married to a girl called Susanne, Trent married a girl called Bianca and they had two kids, Blaine married Jeremiah and David married Stephanie and had two kids and one on the way.

Finn and Rachel was married, Santana and Brittany was married, Tina and Mike was engaged, Artie just sleeps with a lot of women, Mercedes married Sam and Puck and Quinn was together and Puck and Quinn was raising Beth after Shelby died and they had two more children called Kurt and Wes named after their godparents.


End file.
